Two Heroes Collide 10, Broken Memories
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: The 10th Episode is on! The villains have found a new way to destroy the heroes, and the best way to do that is something that has to do with the memories of once enemies now allies.
1. Eraser

**_Two Heroes Collide Episode 10: Broken Memories_**

Disclaimer: I own Galaxy Wulf, Nintendo owns Star Fox. I want to thank anyone who's always reading this fanfic. The new story is about to begin!

**READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**

**>Hi there, I hope you know the upcoming Star Fox game, Star Fox Assault! As a promotion for my new episode, I'll tell you something… Did you know that Star Wolf will be there! I even have his solo posing! There're also neat pictures for Leon, Andrew, Pigma, and the new member, Panther! I am a fan of Wolf, so check it out! To find it, go to and look for Star Fox Assault board, then find there the New Screenshots Star Wolf thread. Find the one with the "YAY!" reply, which is actually a link to the images. The thumbnails in the link are rather hard to view, since they only show the characters' torso. That place rocks! The forum is nice too, so join there!**

**>Since there'll be a new Star Fox game, I need to update this fan canon, or fanon, like with that appearance of Panther, so I will give new characters like Cyan Ocelot, a beautiful and gorgeous pilot-judo specialist-sumo wrestler, more Krystal appearances, more Star Wolf, and many more! Also, be aware of Wulf 2.0 and a new member of Galaxy Wulf!**

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**_ Eraser_

Corneria City, a nice place to talk and lounge, will now have to be busy, especially for Wolf…

Rufus smiled as Wolf entered the café he told the wolf to come. The grey wolf looked for him, and finally saw him, so he sat to the empty chair at Rufus' table. The waitress gave them two empty tea cups and a kettle. It seemed Rufus had already ordered what the two would drink. He wondered why he sent him a message of a meeting on a bar near an abandoned dock… that was strange, since for an abandoned place, the bar seemed to be filled with people.

"Gentlemen, we are honored that you'll dine in this restaurant," she humbly acquainted the two as she gave them the menu. "Please, what shall be the dishes that we will serve?"

Wolf looked confused. He didn't know what Rufus is planning in his head. "Thanks… uh, could you give me some Red Steak and iced chocolate," he answered as he browsed to the menu. His eyes peeked slightly to his companion, who looked like he doesn't know what to do. "Just pick anything you like, Wolf. It's on me."

"Um, then, thanks…" Wolf replied nervously as he quickly glanced at the menu, "Wild Wing and orangeade, please."

The two gave their menus back to the waitress, who then bowed and went on to cook and then serve the ordered meals. Wolf, who has a feeling of skepticism over Rufus, asked him what he is thinking. "So, what do want us to talk about? Something tells me that this meeting is something special." Before he could add another sentence, the meals have arrived.

"Please enjoy your meals!"

Rufus gladly picked up his knife and fork, and he slowly sliced it to the steak with the fork impaled to the meat he ordered before putting it to his mouth. Wolf looked again at Rufus, who seemed to ignore him. When he was about to touch the fork, Rufus asked him, "Are you happy?"

"Yes… What kind of question was that?" Wolf wondered as he grabbed his utensil. Suddenly, he sniffed something. "Hey, it smells like smoke… is this food burned, or is the restaurant on fire?" He stood up, but Rufus asked him once again.

"Are you happy with the memories you have?"

That was a rather strange reply, as Wolf thought. He then noticed smoke being released from his seat. He then realized that the whole place was just an illusion, a hologram! The message was a fake! The restaurant was merely a warehouse, a trap! He covered his nose, trying to prevent sniffing the gas, but the whole place was engulfed by it!

"_If you don't want them, be happy, for they'll fade away…_"

The voice of the hologram Rufus suddenly changed in tone. From normal, it turned deep… It became somewhat familiar… a voice of another person. His eyes slowly closed down, as soldiers picked him up. Andross, the voice of Andross, it was his entire plot… but what does he want with him?

* * *

"Okay, the distress call points here," Rufus growled as he opened his small torch from his right hand, while the other hand holding his neutron blade, "but I can't find the victim or the machine that transmits it!" He remembered that while scouting the Katina desert, he received an emergency call. Strange, since his fighter only received it, but The Pyre didn't… and suspicion didn't cross his mind, so he took it alone. It led him to the cave.

"Hmm… this cave is sturdy, that even cave-ins are rather impossible," he commented as he ventured the deeper parts. He then turned his communicator on, but he realized that the communication to the outside was unavailable. The only thing it currently picks is the distress signal.

He traversed the innermost regions of the cave. Finally, the signal is getting stronger. Then he arrived at an area of the cave wherein there is a wide space with many passageways; something struck his heart that made him feel nervous.

"Wait… the signal is coming from this room," he thought, but he then growled with terror in his heart, "No, the room **_is_** sending the signal! This place isn't a cave!" A sudden laugh echoed the whole place. A grey coyote wearing a familiar uniform came out from the shadows. Behind him are a tiger, a pangolin, and a husky.

"_Star Coyote,_" Rufus grumbled as he unleashed his neutron blade, "and the cave, I should've known this was a trap. No wonder I couldn't contact the guys in this place! This place might not even be a cave!" Husky grinned as he pushed a button. The whole place started to tremble. The sand was drained from the place. After all was clear, the whole place looked like a storage room of a flagship… Star Coyote's flagship!

Coyote removed his upper clothing. He smiled while licking his palm. "It's really sad that I'll be using my _WILD_ form to make you weak instead of killing you. Andross and Volgar have some plans for you and your friend Wolf." He growled as he tried to force his brutal form out. His claws grew longer, as well as his fangs. His fur on the back suddenly went straight. His muscles grew, and his eyes changed in color. "_Anyway, I'll still have fun making you weak!_"

Rufus attacked quickly. He is only armed with one neutron blade instead of two, since he's carrying a flashlight. He missed, and Coyote knew what to do. A quick strike to Rufus' left hand knocked the light out. Rufus tried to sense him, but the fiend was too fast for him. A powerful kick to the side knocked him to the ground. He tried to look up, but all was in total darkness. A bang to the head made him faint.

"_All right, let's go!_" Coyote commanded as he slowly reverted back to his normal form with Husky giving him back his upper uniform. "I believe Nebulla Wolf's ship is up there, and although playing with them is fun, we're in schedule." Tig agreed, and Pangolin picked Wolf up.

* * *

"What's taking boss so long?" Lupe grumbled as he sniffed the rose he's holding, "and I thought he said that he'll be back for a while!" He then heard some ship rambling at the desert. His ears made him stand up from his lying position on a couch, and he headed to the bridge.

"You're awake," Hawkin growled back as he saw the narcissistic pretty boy approach them, "and while you're praising your own self, Leon made scans on the desert. Apparently, there's no natural cave form there…"

Foxette also added, "We couldn't contact Rufus because something's jamming our signal. Now that ain't cave type…"

"You said it," The Great Leon confirmed their reactions. "Take a look at the monitor. The cave there is rising... Wait... take a look at this! A flagship is there! From its design and if my memories serve me right, that's Venom class." Arma applauded from the weapons control panel.

"You're really _The Great_, Leon!" he simply cheered. "All right, we'll see what their baby can do! I'll try to lower their shields so that once they fall, we can rescue Rufus!" Hawkin nodded, and Arma saluted back before preparing.

The Pyre fired two flare shots at the ship. It exploded upon impact to the shields of the ship, and the explosion created a shockwave, covering the whole force field of the shield. As the explosion dissipated, the crew was in shock. The enemy ship wasn't damaged! It also wasn't before long when it fired back with a strong ray. It greatly damaged The Pyre, as it slowly crashed to the sands. Everyone braced themselves.

"_This is Coyote Connery speaking_," a hologram of Coyote appeared to the monitor, communicating. "_I hope you've learned your lesson! Oh, and by the way, we'll be borrowing Rufus and even Wolf for a while. We'll return them to you, we promise, but you'll be begging us to give them back to us once we returned them to you! See ya!_" The hologram faded and the communication was cut off. Afterwards, the Coyote's flagship thrust away, leaving their trails a ruined Nebulla Wolf ship.

"They got both Rufus and Wolf," Leon growled, "I can't let Andross and Volgar take them! Who knows what he might do to them!" He slammed his hands to the broken console, enraged.

"I don't know what they're up to," Hawkin added as he started the system repair and after he sent a distress signal to a nearby defense force, "but I'm pretty sure that there'll be surprises awaiting us… We need Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf here… and mainly Fox and Wulf themselves…"

* * *

Inside an abandoned factory in Corneria City, two dark leaders approached a restraining device with two creatures in it. Wolf and Rufus were down, fainted, and remained disabled at the restraints. Coyote and his group were impatiently watching the practice. "So, what's the deal with the two?"

"Relax," Volgar, now without his armor, looked like a grey canine breed with his right eye and his left arm made of metal, donning a generic dictator's vest and suit, tamed the coyote. "I'm pretty sure you're anxious to see what'll happen next, but before then…" He looked at Andross and Coyote. "Galaxy Dogs, come forward." A group of four people, mainly Volgar's soldiers, not GE soldiers, entered forward. "If you have Star Coyote, I have galaxy Dogs."

Galaxy Dogs indeed. Four dogs, all of have dog tags. The one with pink leather vest and pants, a collie, spoke, "Name's **Eve Private**, the team assassin." A greyhound crossed his arms, donning tattered vest and blue pants, with grenades placed at his belt, growled, "**Grey** **Naide** is what I am called, and I have a fire fox breed." A Doberman with metal gloves, dark green vest, and blue scarf, then stepped forward while saluting. "**Black Kramer**, stealth merc." Finally, a yellow wolfdog breed stepped forward. He occasionally throws his neutron blade up, not unleashing it accidentally as if he's playing with it. "**Dawg Clayton**, best soldier of Sir Volgar, and I simply despise Wulf." Andross applauded.

"I picked them out carefully," Volgar concluded. "They simply hate Wulf and are loyal to me, unlike Rufus, who only joined me for revenge. They're like Star Coyote, who're loyal to you." Andross agreed, but now they mustn't waste time. While Galaxy Dogs and Star Coyote talked to each other, the two scientists started their experiment.

Memories… such precious artifact of the mind, are also small and fragile. What will happen if somebody has the ability to control them? History will be altered, forever… and as the experiment progresses, the memories of the fainted wolves slowly vanished. The realization of Wolf's brotherhood to Fox, the discovery of Rufus' tragedy, Omega's defeat, everything, slowly vanished without a trace. The only thing that remained in their memories was that they're a part of their ex-bosses' armies… their past forms, which have been forgotten, were now resurfaced…

"Ungh… my head…" Rufus grumbled. "What… what happen?" His view turned to Volgar. "Volgar, what happened?" He tried to stand up. Beside him was Wolf, who was once again, distrusting and cocky.

"Damn it…" Wolf mumbled as he looked around. He was surprised to see his left eye recovered. "My, eye, it's back… but how… and weren't Rufus and I about to kick Star Fox's and Galaxy Wulf's sorry tails?"

"You were put into deep sleep," Andross told them, "due to some certain reasons, but you're both awake. I should tell you that your past teams had abandoned you two, so we present you your new teams!" Wolf and Rufus glanced at Star Coyote and Galaxy Dogs, who were watching the whole thing. They pretended it didn't happen.

"Galaxy Dogs and Star Coyote will be of good service to you two," Volgar mentioned as well.

"I can be patient with Rufus, since we both share the same goal," Wolf argued back. The erasing machine probably didn't erase the time when he and Rufus were talking, "but I don't like teams I'm new at. Besides, I'm confident that we can handle them together…"

"Wolf's right," Rufus added to Wolf's message. "They'll be just in a way for our revenge."

"Oh, but their first mission is," Andross and Volgar said accordingly, with grim, "to eliminate them. It would be nice if two veteran haters would assist them…"

Coyote looked at Dawg, who was just still playing with his neutron blade, throwing it up. He then glanced at the two alpha wolves, who finally agreed on _tagging_ with them.

"Okay, we'll go along with them… but they should **never** get in our way…"

* * *


	2. What the Heck

**_Two Heroes Collide Episode 10: Broken Memories_**

Disclaimer: I own Galaxy Wulf, Nintendo owns Star Fox. I want to thank anyone who's always reading this fanfic. The new story is about to begin!

**READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**

** Another update is made! No, please don't think that I am forgetting my other fics around here. It's just that I have likened this story. Don't worry, I have no writer's block, so I'll update the other stories as well, especially the remake of Episode 1. If you wish to read the whole Two Heroes Collide saga, please e-mail me, since the first original episode, the comic spin-off episode two, and the beautiful episode three were removed.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_**_ What the Heck_

"This is rather strange…" Fox implied as he looked at the large monitor of the bridge.

Great Fox is slowly drifting over the capital city of Corneria, Corneria City. Sunlight of Solar reflected to its wings, and the parts it hovered over were shadowed. This was unusual, since Great Fox never really much visits the city nor planet. There must be a reason for this.

"We yet received any information about Andross," he confirmed with wonder, "and we have no missions to go. This is rather strange." Krystal, who made aboard the Great Fox, along with her newfound sister Sapphire, entered the bridge. That made Fox and his company looked towards them.

"So, um, how do we look?" Krystal asked the boys as she showed them her new outfit. Contrary to her Dinosaur Planet wear, she now dons a blue vest with black clothing and dark blue pants and boots. Sapphire tagged beside her, who still wears her usual GE soldier uniform. "This is rather a nice place, Star Fox."

Peppy chuckled while taking a sip from his mug. "Treat this as your home, ladies! After enlisting yourselves to the team, you can do anything in this place!" Falco smiled menacingly to Fox, who's trying to him something.

"So, I know Saph's with Bill," he whispered in a quite loud manner, "but Krystal's free! Say Fox," However, before the bird could finish, Slippy threw a metal-like ball to his beak, making him stop. "**What's that for?!**"

"You're trying to tell something many of us don't want to hear," Slippy growled from his seat. "Anyway, Sapphire, Krystal, you'll get used to him. He's always like that. He seeks attention, but he can be easily ignored." He then laughed. "For someone who _needs_ so much attention, he _lacks_ the attention span!" Falco suddenly jumped towards him and the two wrestled.

Sapphire suddenly remembered something. "Say," she told them, "Have you seen Wolf? Ruby wanted to give something to him, so I told her I'll give it to him, but I haven't seen him. Where is he?" Fox got up from the chair from the question. He too also wondered.

"He said that he's going to meet Rufus in a café, since he hasn't been able to talk to him for a long while," Fox sighed while replying. "It's been a month since Galaxy Wulf and our team helped to stop Omega… Lylat and Terra totally have forgotten each other… as if they don't care. I wish Gen. Pepper would reconsider another treaty with Terra…"

"I understand," Peppy spoke in a warm tone, "but after what's happened to Omega, both systems realized what might happen if they won't get along. It's probably best if the two systems forgot any alliance, for the sake of each other's safety. Catch my drift?" Fox nodded, and Peppy smiled back.

"Hmmm…" Krystal still wondered with doubt, "isn't it kinda long for someone who should be meeting somebody at a café?" Falco patted her after he tried to get up from the fat toad's body.

"Aw, Wolf didn't talk to his friend for a month long! Let's give some time to share a few moments with his buddy!" he told her. He then faced the whole crew and reported something he should've told them before. "Now this one might shake some bones. I've heard from Garou a week ago that a member of Galaxy Wulf left the gang, and guess who it is, it's Vulpin!"

"_You should've told us… you should've told me earlier…_"

* * *

"You should've told me earlier…"

Garou growled at Lupina. They seemed to be arguing inside the training area of the Space Den. The whole place used to be quiet, but now it started to become noisy once more. Oh well, the argument of the two makes things a lot more… lively around the place.

"Why should I?" Lupina grumbled back, trying to poke Garou to the nose, "You don't _own_ the place! Besides, my _students_ don't have any classes for this month! I want to take this opportunity to train them at the fullest, but how can I when I'm here, up in space? The best way to teach Akira and Sakura while I'm with my job in Galaxy Wulf is to bring them along!" Two youths behind her waved their hands to Garou. It seemed that they like him.

"Gosh, it's… it's _him_…" Sakura pointed while her jaws dropped. "It's Blizzard Wolf!" She rushed forward, taking out her handkerchief and giving it to Garou. "Please sign my favorite hanky! I promise that I won't mess this cloth forever if you signed it!" Garou became glad, but he wondered why Akira isn't that excited. Maybe he isn't a fan of him…

_Speaking of which, Sakura Yoshi and Akira Batsuretto are Lupina's students. Sakura is a fine young girl donning her school uniform: a white sailor outfit with blue skirt. She even wears the gloves Lupina gave her for her training. Akira is another one of Lupina's students, wearing green Chinese-like clothing with white pants, and a strange backpack filled with a wok, a frying pan, a pair of chopsticks, and a bowl. How she met the two was rather simple: when Lupina was young, and she discovered that she can channel her aura easily, she vowed to teach those who were also discovering that they can channel energy in a form of martial arts. When she mastered her own fighting technique, the Sakura-ryuu, she went to the academy she once studied. Realizing that the people there are too busy to see that they have the potential, she moved to a regular high school campus. She met Sakura there, a regular sophomore who accidentally knocked a bully out of his wits with uncontrollable aura. She taught her, and now Sakura has learned a few martial arts from Sakura. Then she met Akira, a great sophomore chef, who suddenly created a burst of flames through channeling aura, without him knowing. The two, Sakura and Akira, are classmates, although Sakura acts more mature and is taller than Akira. She swore that she'll teach the two, but she must fit her lessons to their and her schedule._

Eagle then entered, and he doesn't look like he's surprised. "Hey, your yelling can be heard at the lounge! Will you two keep it down?" he complained to Lupina and Garou with a snicker. He then faced Akira and Sakura. "So these are the students you've been telling me, eh, Lupina? They seem to be unfamiliar with Space Den. Mind if I borrow them for a while to tour the whole place?"

Akira begged to his master, "Please oh, please… Lupina-sensei, please allow us to tour with Mr. Eagle Gerald! I want to see the whole ship!" You see, they're studying in a non-military school, so these things rather amaze them. Sakura pulled Lu's arm and begged too. "Sensei…"

"I guess it won't harm…" she answered, with a slight sign of wanting to get rid of the two for a while to talk to Garou. "Go ahead, Eagle! Oh, and whatever you do, please don't take them to our quarters, _please_! You don't know what might happen…" The two thanked her, and Eagle chuckled. He then left the place with the two following him. Now that they're gone, Lupina can have a smart talk with Garou… but an annoying sound from the monitor Garou is watching made her angry once more.

_We, FIRM Corporation, care for the people of the system. That's why we give you the things you need to have a wonderful live. We want to help you ease the thing you call life. We're here, and we're always welcome to…_

Before the commercial took a finish, Lupina lowered the volume. "You're annoying, Garou," she argued once more to Garou, who was doing some sit-ups while watching the monitor. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, you're trying to buzz them off. My students, just in case your peanut brain won't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not trying to buzz them off," Garou growled back furiously, "I'm just wondering why the heck people aren't giving any signal to anybody else before trying to do something, just like what Vulpin did. All we found is a note on his bed, saying that **_he has already found what he really wants, and that's being an athlete_**. Now you've been bringing people in here without even telling me!"

Lupina felt Garou's sadness. He knew that Vulpin's like his younger brother. His sudden parting made a large impact on him and Goushin, since they were the close ones to the fire fox… I guess people change… "I can see your point," she replied calmly as she sat beside Garou, "but we have to face it. Besides, it would be unpleasant if what you wanted actually happened! I mean, I have to actually tell you that I have to go to the bathroom or I have to warn you that Eagle changed his underwear…? Good grief!" Garou slightly chuckled.

"You know Lupina, you're not a good joker," he boasted, "but that made me _jerked_ my sense of humor, so I guess I'll take it." She smiled back before giving him a hit to the back.

A sudden shake made the attention to each other stop. "What's going on?" Lupina wondered as she tried to balance herself. The monitor revealed Bark, who seemed to be giving them an emergency order.

"_What are you two doing there? We're being attacked by Star Coyote and Wulf's already out there! Hurry and dash to the docking bay! Ice Fang II and Cherry Blossom AXC are all set!_"

"What the heck…"

* * *

A powerful energy shot shook the Great Fox. Thankfully, they have shields to protect them. Laser barrages suddenly volleyed at them, and so it's time to act.

"What? An attack inside Corneria City?" Fox, who was surprised, jumped from his seat, "and we have the slightest idea who they are. Come on guys, let's go! We have to finish this quickly." He then glanced at Krystal and Sapphire. "So, um, are you two experienced pilots?"

"Um, I was a GE wonder, so I can pilot a simple aircraft, and I believe I par my skills twice of you, so I'll come!" Sapphire giggled, "I don't know about my sister, though… There aren't any much of fighters in Dinosaur Planet…" Krystal nodded, saying that she won't come.

"Well, Peppy, I'll leave her up to you," he ordered to his crew. "Let's go!"

"Man, you don't need to repeat yourself…" Falco grumbled as he rushed to the hangar along with the others.

They quickly entered the Arwings and made a quick take off from the Great Fox. All's set, and they quickly took the new squad of what seemed to be rebel pilots… or maybe something else. Star Fox spread out and decided to take on one ship, since they're four and the enemy's four. It'll be easy then.

A message entered Fox's monitor at his console. "_Pull over, Star Fox. You're going to lose, and if you want your hide to remain, you might as well stop. Anyway, I go by the name Dawg Clayton, and the fabulous team of mine is known as Galaxy Dogs… I hope you have an idea on who sent us…_" Fox gulped for a moment there.

"Volgar… Damn it, and I thought he has no intention in this system!" Fox flew past Dawg, who he recognized from the monitor and the cockpit of a fighter in front of him. He attempted to trail behind his fighter, and so he did. He fired shots to the dog, but he evaded.

"Is that all?" he chuckled.

"Damn… he's quick…"

Sapphire's being followed by Eve, who's on her tail. "Ah, so you're the escaped GE Wonder unit! Let me introduce you to your maker… Eve Private! I learned that you've been organizing fellow ex-GE soldiers somewhere…"

"H-how did you know about that?!" she replied back as she flew up to a higher altitude, attempting to do a sharp turn to go behind Eve. "Hmph… since you already know, I'll just have to take you down… You don't know what a GE Wonder is capable of…"

"You don't know what _I_ am capable of…"

Suddenly, Sapphire's Arwing got trapped in a web-like lightning field with small metal-like strings. The whole machine couldn't move, and now it was disabled.

"They say that the clouds have silver lining…" Eve sinisterly grinned, "And I say it's true, literally! I should've told you that I'm an expert at traps!"

"Got you!" Falco smirked as he locked to his target. "Bye-bye, doggie!" A charged laser shot homed at Black's ship, and then, it came into contact. An explosion occurred. "Bull's-eye!"

However, as the smoke cleared itself, Falco couldn't see his target. Suddenly, the whole Arwing was covered with darkness. "What… what's happening?"

"_Darkness… can you feel its chill?_" a gruesome voice echoed the pitch-black view of the Arwing. "_I go by the name of Black Kramer, cocky bird, and I'll make sure you experience total darkness…_" Falco suddenly lost his eyesight. Something hit his eyes, and now, he couldn't see anything. He suddenly became terrified. "_Feel the darkness…_"

Slippy chased a fast moving vehicle. "Hey, will you slow down? I can't aim you!" The pilot just laughed from his request.

"Why should I? You're trying to lock-on to me!" Grey laughed. "The name's Grey Naide and I'm going to bust you up!" Slippy felt that his stomach was left back on the base when he heard that phrase. He noticed that Grey's speeding around him, round and round he goes…

"Feel the turbines!"

Slippy realized that he's trapped on a cyclone! Grey spun so fast that it created a powerful hurricane. Slippy kept on spinning and spinning. He suddenly got dizzy from the twirl.

"Look's like it's my turn…" Dawg smiled to Fox. "Have at you!" He then fired a barrage of lasers towards Fox. The vulpine was able to evade, but that gave Dawg an advantage… he's trapped inside the laser barrage.

"This doesn't look good…" Fox thought as he tried to evade some more lasers.

"I've got you," Dawg proclaimed as he delivered the powerful flare shot. It's perfectly aimed at Fox, and it's fired directly at the Arwing. Fox closed his eyes. Nothing could stop it, nothing…

Nothing could stop it except another flare shot. A Wolfen of a new model dashed forward, and the pilot is growling.

"_I told you_," a wolf growled. "_Nobody shoots Fox!_"

"Wolf!" Fox happily yelled, but it seemed he wasn't heard. Something tells him that something is not right.

"Nobody touches Fox except me. I'm the only one who can **kill** him!" Wolf proclaimed as he faced his Wolfen to Fox's Arwing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Save the lectures, okay?" the dog snickered, "Ill just watch. It's worth it, anyway."

"Wolf… what are you doing?" Fox asked Wolf through the console. "Why, why are you teaming with him?"

"Shut up!" the lupine growled back. "That's none of your business! The only thing you need to do is to prepare yourself, because I'm here to finish what we _left_ off in Venom…"

"What's gotten into you, Wolf?"

* * *


	3. Disbelief

**_Two Heroes Collide Episode 10: Broken Memories_**

Disclaimer: I own Galaxy Wulf, Nintendo owns Star Fox. I want to thank anyone who's always reading this fanfic. The new story is about to begin!

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_**_ Disbelief_

"Give it up, Star Coyote!" Goushin yelled as he charged his fighter towards the foes. Apparently, he wasn't thinking about it, and Wulf didn't order him to attack as well. "_I'm going to prove to Vulpin that I belong in Galaxy Wulf… and that he's wrong!_" he thought. However, he's so focused with himself, that he didn't realize the laser barrage coming towards him. The lasers hit his ship, which gave a strong shake in the cockpit, knocking him to the console.

"Goushin… **GOUSHIN!**" Wulf yelled as he noticed Goushin from his console. The poor dog was bleeding heavily on his seat, and it seemed that he fainted. Purin kept on repeating its name, a sign of emergency. He then faced Star Coyote while covering Goushin. "This fight is just between you four and me. He has nothing to do with it!"

"On the contrary, this is a Galaxy Wulf versus Star Coyote match, and he is a member of Galaxy Wulf," Coyote pointed out to him, "unless of course, you don't want your teammates to be considered a part of the team!" Wulf, offended, tried to attack Coyote.

Suddenly, an energy bomb was fired in front of the clashing teams. Coyote and his teammates were driven back for a while, and Wulf noticed two approaching fighters… the Ice Fang II and Cherry Blossom AXC! Lupina probably fired that blast, for that's the specialty of her fighter.

"Guys, I want you to take Goushin back to Space Den," Wulf ordered them after giving a slight relief. "He's in bad shape, and Vulpin's resignation is trying to ruin his concentration! I'll cover you!" The two knew Goushin was in trouble, but they didn't want to abandon Wulf as well.

"Hey Wulf, we don't want you to get killed here," Garou growled as he fired a tractor beam, catching Goushin's fighter. Lupina told him that Garou's right, but Wulf growled back.

"I won't die… I can handle them…" He then glanced back at Star Coyote. "My teammate's safety comes first…" He noticed that the two agreed, for they immediately pulled the fighter of Goushin back at the flagship.

"Is he imposing that we're weak?" Tig grumbled as he tried for an assault. "Come on, Coyote! Let's charge and show him who is boss!"

"Yeah, you're right!" the coyote grinned with delight. "All right, Kill Zone Formation!" The four fighters of Star Coyote named Quicksilver spread out and formed a quadratic formation. Wulf glanced once more at Lupina and Garou, who were now docked back at Space Den.

"I don't know what you or Andross is up to, but I'm pretty sure it's not up to good," he told them as his fighter, Wolf Armada A8, dashed towards the squad. He charged the photon turret of the fighter, and locked on to Coyote. "I have to do this, because I am Galaxy Wulf's leader…"

"_And I am the only person who can stop you…_"

A message intercepted Wulf's attention. That voice… was very familiar. "Hey… it sounded like… like… Rufus…"

"_Finally, you realized…_"

A vertical beam of crimson laser was fired between the two colliding forces. Star Coyote were pushed back, and Wulf was rammed by the Crimson Blade X, the fighter of none other than Rufus Reavis.

"Rufus… what's… what's the meaning of this?" Wulf grumbled back. He knew Rufus already found peace within himself, and that he had already forgiven him… but…

"It's payback time, Wulf McWolf," Rufus growled as he charged the main weapon of his fighter. "Your friend Fox humiliated me in the battle back at Venom. I wonder why he has made friends with you. Why do you have friends like him? You don't deserve a friend!" It sounded like the old Rufus… the one who dwelled at the cross-scar wound on his muzzle and the one who sought revenge. He faced Star Coyote, the leader Coyote Connery, and shouted, "We had a deal. I'll only help you if you keep your hands off from Wulf."

"Don't worry! I haven't harmed him… yet…" Coyote grinned evilly. "Now, show us, _Cross-Scarred Crimson Wolf_, what you're made off! This looks pleasant to watch…" Rufus just scoffed him, and focused on Wulf, who was confused.

"Rufus, why… I don't get it… I thought you're…" Wulf tried to persuade him, but his enemy ignored him.

"Wulf, do you remember before… how you tried to kill me?" he gave a darker reply. "Well, it felt like hell when I was struggling with my life and death… and this cross scar is the sign of it. Now let me give you the same treatment… the thing I wanted you to feel years ago!"

He fired the laser his fighter has been charging for a while. Wulf was caught off guard, and he's too close to Rufus' fighter. The beam practically ruined the shield of his ship, and he was blown away… A bright white flash splashed around, and Wulf's fighter drifted in space.

"_Blue… light… Damn… If only… I have… Anatyde back… in my body…_"

* * *

"Wolf, snap out of it!" Fox growled once more, but Wolf ignored him and continued to barrage him with lasers, and his Arwing couldn't handle the Wolfen shots anymore. Struggling to live, he attempted to do a barrel roll, and tried to flee from his enemy.

"Where're you going, Fox? I am not through with you yet!" he laughed as he chased the Arwing through the Cornerian skies. "I am the predator, and you're my prey! You can't escape from me!"

"What's happening to him… What's happening to my friend… What's happening to my brother," Fox silently cried out from his seat. He doesn't want the old cruel Wolf O'Donnell back. He wanted the good, new, buddy Wolf.

"Say your prayers, Star Fox…" Wolf grinned as he locked on to Fox's fighter. He fired concentrated laser shots towards the Arwing, hitting it to the wings. "Aha! Bull's eye, wimp!" He then attempted to chase him and storm him with laser, for he knew his prey was surely going down.

Suddenly, laser barrages countered back from the flock of clouds. Two fighters appeared from it and chased Wolf. As the clouds fade, the Arwing crashed onto it. Those weren't clouds! It's _El Condore_, the flagship of Wulf's father, Lupus McWolf! Fox was quickly taken in by the crew. The two pilots who operated the two fighters were probably James and Lupus.

"Okay, who did that to my son?" James growled to the Wolfen. He didn't know it was Wolf… his other son as well. "You're asking for it. I'll take care of this critter, Lupus, what about you?"

"I'll save your sonnies' friends. They really need some help," Lupus dashed towards the unfortunate scene of Star Fox crew.

James faced Wolf face-to-face. The lupine was shocked to see him. Yes, he did forget that his father was James, thanks to that memory eraser. "Y-you… can't be alive… James…"

"Wolf? What are you doing there?" James asked back. He knew something was fishy. Why would fight his brother? "Son, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" That statement triggered something in Wolf's head, causing him to feel an unforgiving headache.

"No… you killed my father… you can't be my father… no…" Wolf growled as he gripped his head tightly. "My head… it starts to… ache… _Aghh! **No… You… killed my father… how can it be…**_" He lost control of the fighter, for he let go of the control stick. He buzzed up and down like a mosquito sprayed with insecticide.

James was now sure that something isn't right. He has already told him and Fox that they were brothers and that he knew they were already in a truce, but now is not the time to think of it. "Son, I'm coming!" he yelled as he readied the tractor beam from his fighter. Wolf's life may be in peril if he crashed towards something.

"**_No… don't come near me… AHHH!_**" he yelled as his head started to ache more painfully than before. He didn't realize that he was about to hit a building. Before he collided towards the structure though, James immediately grabbed him out using the beam. The Wolfen crashed, but Wolf was taken quickly towards the cockpit of the fighter. He fainted because of the pain, but he's all right.

"All right, Lupus, it's your turn…"

"What? We lost Wolf?" Dawg grumbled on Eve, who was reporting, "Damn! I knew he shouldn't have interfered!" However, before he could finish, he noticed a psionic bomb flying past his fighter. "Who the…" When he glanced up, he saw Lupus' fighter. "Oh no…"

The bomb exploded, creating ultra-high sound frequency. It disoriented Grey's speed, flinging him out of the tornado he created for Slippy. The traps Eve created suddenly made a return-fire and trapped Eve while freeing Sapphire as well. The Dark Smoke Black released to blind Falco was nullified by the frequency, and he was blown away. Dawg attempted to charge towards him, but the blast was so strong that he decided to retreat, forcefully.

"We can't stay here anymore longer to play," he commanded to his team. "Let's leave for now…" The four quickly left the place, making a revengeful promise. As they left, Slippy, Sapphire, and Falco sighed in relief, thinking that it would be their end.

"Are you youngsters okay?" Lupus asked them. "By the way, your friend Fox is in our ship. We'll hatch to your flagship to make sure you guys are okay."

"Okay, thanks…" Slippy answered weakly. "I think I'm going to see my breakfast on my console…" He suddenly hurled out, giving Sapphire and Falco an icky remark.

"Slipster, next time, don't tell us…" Falco nodded.

* * *


	4. Reunite

**_Two Heroes Collide - Episode 10: Broken Memories_**

Disclaimer: I own Galaxy Wulf, Nintendo owns Star Fox. I want to thank anyone who's always reading this fanfic. The new story is about to begin!

Oh! And Yurachan, welcome back! You inspired me to write again!

* * *

**_Chapter Four:_**_ Reunite_

"Wolf… what's taking you so long?"

Rufus sat on top of an edge of a rooftop of a building in Colonium. The cold breeze blew his face for a while, but he didn't mind that. He was waiting for his friend Wolf. He stood up, like a lamppost, and looked at the horizon. Some thoughts flew inside his mind. His thinking changed from Wolf to Wulf… He has finally done it. He had his revenge… but something made him feel uncomfortable.

"I've already killed him, in the same manner as how he tried to kill me before, but why do I feel strange? I feel like I did something wrong… deep inside… I don't know why… Wulf was an enemy. I have forgotten our friendship… but why do I feel so awkward?"

Coyote walked up and kept a long distance away from Rufus. He just looked at him, and scoffed, "He's pathetic."

Just then, Dawg walked up to where Coyote is. He's carrying two mugs filled with liquor. He gave one to the coyote, which he appreciated. "What's with him?" He then grabbed his non-powered neutron blade and played it by throwing it up, catching it as it falls, and throwing it back again.

"He's waiting for Wolf," he replied to the dog as he took a sip from the alcohol. "After we returned to the hideout, he just walked up here, and looked at the sky, wasting time! I say we blow him up!"

Dawg chuckled from Coyote's statements. "Let me do that for you…" He then approached the amnesia-affected Rufus, patted his back, and pulled his shoulder. The red wolf wondered why. "You're wasting your time."

"What are you talking about?" Rufus answered in a fierce tone. He doesn't want to be bothered during his private time. "Oh and where's Wolf? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"I believe you're waiting for your friend Wolf, right?" Dawg told him with a bad intent revolving around him. "Well, let's just say he was captured by Star Fox from our last mission. He said that he wanted to solo Fox, so I gave him the carpet. He was too cocky and ended up being shot. He was taken captive then…" He wanted to make sure that Rufus would become enraged, and yes, he did.

The wolf with a cross scar became furious. He charged his palm with red-colored plasma and fired it to the floor, creating a shockwave for a moment. "**They're going to get it… THEY'RE GOING TO GET IT!**" he yelled out. He then charged his other fist, and delivered it to the floor. However, he was stopped by yellow-colored plasma… Dawg grabbed Rufus' fist with his plasma-charged hand as he dropped his neutron blade, and then approached the red wolf's ear.

"_I know where they are… I know you don't want any company, so I'll tell you the coordinates of Star Fox…_"

Rufus eased up for a while. He then pulled his arm from the yellow dog's grip, and rushed away from the scene. Coyote then glanced at him with curiosity. "What? What's the matter?"

"How did you know their location?" he asked while looking at Dawg's arm, "and how could you generate plasma from your fist?"

"Don't worry, Star Coyote. I placed a homing device on Wolf's jacket before we even started scrapping," he reassured him as he started to play with his weapon once more. "Oh, and about your next question… Just like Rufus and Wulf, I have Anatyde inside of me, but unlike them, I didn't acquire it from an accident. I volunteered to have them in my bloodstream so that I can compare my strength against them."

* * *

"_Oh… Where am I? What happened? So bright…_" a voice panted weakly as light glimmered from his opening eyes. "_Voices… I hear them…_" Short echoes roamed across his thoughts. He's hearing strange things… "_There it goes… the voices are getting sharper…_"

"**_Wulf…_**"

"Huh?"

"**_Wulf?_**"

"_Their voices…_"

"**_Wulf!_**"

The blue lupine suddenly peeled his eyes out. He was inside some sort of capsule-bed, wherein he was lying down flat and naked. He felt some strong urge of being alive as he moved slowly from his posture. He pushed a button from the side of the capsule, which made a sliding panel to open.

"You're okay," Bark greeted him as he stood up from the capsule. He then threw a towel to the wolf, which he then caught and wrapped around his waist. "You made me nervous back then. I thought you're not coming back to us! I knew from the beginning that losing Anatyde from your body was a complete mistake!" Wulf noticed the dog being sweaty. He was probably working all day trying to save him.

"Thank you for saving me, and I'm sorry if I made you worry," Wulf smiled as he grabbed his clothes. "So you returned Anatyde inside my body? Why?"

"So that you'll be alive, you sleepyhead!" the dog replied in a manner that he exasperated himself. "If Anatyde operation wasn't executed or failed, you could've died from the battle. Thankfully, Star Coyote and Rufus left after blowing your Wolf Armada up, and your body was still alive, only in a very dire state." When Wulf heard the name _Rufus_, he became silent.

"I thought he has forgiven me," he spoke in a soft tone as he put on his jacket. "Why? And to think that he has found peace…"

"_He did… He has already made peace to himself…_"

A red hawk entered the room. He was wearing similar scientist robes like Bark, only it was colored black. His eyeglasses were just as thick as Bark's too. He's none other than Hawkin. "However, Star Coyote captured him. They told us that he and Wolf would soon be back to their sides. Something tells me they did something to them, and I believe Wolf's acting bad-ass like Rufus."

"Hawkin…" Wulf replied back from the bird's statement. "You mean to tell me that…" Before he could finish, a message from Lupina startled him.

"_Everyone, report to bridge immediately! El Condore has made contact to us and is now connecting to Space Den. Oh, and is Wulf okay there?_"

"Yeah, he's okay…" Bark spoke after pushing a button from a console. "We'll be up there. Over and out."

"Oh, and what about Goushin? Is he okay?" Wulf asked before moving on.

"The kid with a mantle pet? Yes, he only had a head injury, nothing serious," Hawkin concluded from the wolf's question.

* * *

A tall wolf and a she-wolf entered the bridge of Space Den, Lupus and his wife Ellen. Along with them were their crew, George and Aramias. Star Fox was also with them, as well as a cuffed Wolf, who was silent. At the same time, Wulf, Bark, and Hawkin just came from the sick bay and entered the bridge.

"Dad, it's been a while!" Wulf greeted his father as he punched him to the shoulder. "And mom…Nice to meet you here!" He hugged her with passion. He then saw Star Fox, especially Fox McCloud, who wore some small bandages at the face. "Fox… it's… it's been months!" He fired his hand out, and so did Fox, and the two shook hands.

"Yeah, it's so long since we had a mission together, Wulf," he replied after the handshake. "Anyway, we're here for urgent business, so we better save greetings later. Something has gone wrong to Wolf, and a new group of mercs appeared and attacked us. Thanks to your parents and my dad, we're saved." He glanced at Wolf, who was still silent, looking at them angrily.

"It seems as if he doesn't recognize us," Lupus also added.

James then stepped forward, who also has something to say. "And to top that, he doesn't remember anything at all! I kept on telling him that he and Fox are brothers, and that I am his blood father, but he still…" Wolf suddenly gave a jerk, which made everybody flabbergasted.

"**_Damn you, James! You're not my father! You killed him!_**" he yelled out as he tried to kick everybody in sight.

"Calm down dear," Ellen spoke out as she grabbed a talisman. "_Harmoniums of angels let arise… Let sheep count on your demise._ **_Lullaby!_**" A white halo appeared above Wolf's head. It gave the lupine a slight tingling feeling, making him groggy for a while. He then fell down, snoring. "That should render him sleepy for the time being…"

"Oh, we'll be going to the lounge," Slippy told to Fox. "We'll try to compensate the times we've missed each other." Wulf and Fox nodded, especially after what Slippy last told them. "You two should also do that! It's been many months since you two worked together!"

* * *

"Why's he like that?" Falco asked Garou, who was looking out for Lupina's students who took a trip, namely Sakura and Akira. "Hey, Garou? Garou? Yo, ice wolf!" Garou was startled by the bird.

"Huh? Who me?" he jerked out. "Oh, well, Wulf's pal also got flipped, he even almost killed him! Anyway, we're having issues here as well, aside from the _Vulpin Resignation_ thing I told you about."

"Oh yes… sorry about what happened to your team," Peppy told to them. "It's pretty much painful if someone close to you suddenly left."

"Thanks Pep," Lupina smiled as a sign of gratitude for the team. She then looked at Sapphire and Krystal, the new faces. "Oh, and welcome to Star Fox, you two!"

"Thanks Lu!" Sapphire smiled. "Anyway, she's Krystal, my long-lost sister!" The blue vixen walked forward and gave a gleam.

"_Ladies, feast your eyes on beauty!_"

Suddenly, a brown wolf with silver hair dived from the top of the lounge. As he landed, smoke puffed from his background. He posed with his hands behind his head and a red rose on his mouth. "Ladies, meet Lupe, the most handsome creature in the universe!" Lupina, Krystal, Sapphire, and even Foxette, who was just coming to greet them, fell down to the floor, flat.

"Coming through!" Arma yelled while curled as a ball. "Leon, are you sure this will work?"

"Erm… I am not sure…" Leon concluded while seated on a couch, holding a remote control. "Just follow what the signal tells you to do!" He then pushed a button, making Arma roll over Lupe, knocking him to the wall.

"Hey, Nebulla Wolf's here!" Falco laughed as he sat beside Leon. "So, you guys were permitted to crash Galaxy Wulf's lounge?"

"Not really, bird. We're here for business!" the chameleon smiled, giving Falco a strange look.

Eagle then entered the lounge. "Okay kids, that's the end of the trip!" he smiled as Sakura and Akira followed the bird. "So, what can you say about Space Den?"

"It's so cool and big!" Akira commented. However, he was taken aghast when he saw the famous pilots all gathered in the lounge. "_S-sakura, do you see them?_"

"_Y-yes…_" she replied swiftly. Eagle was stunned by their short talk. "**_AUTOGRAPHS!_**" the two yelled at the same time. The bird fell down on the floor.

As the two students asked Star Fox and Nebulla Wolf for autographs, since they already have Galaxy Wulf, Peppy asked Lupina, "Who are these children?"

"Ahem… these are my students," she smiled with a slight sign of embarrassment. "They are fans of us… formally speaking."

"Ah! I like this!" Slippy smiled after signing Sakura's notebook and Akira's pan. "I feel like a star!"

"You said it!" Falco grinned after signing as well.

Suddenly, the whole place shook for a while. The two students fell down the floor, but Leon quickly helped them up.

"What was that?" Arma asked with worry growing inside of him. A small announcement from Hawkin stopped his wondering.

"_Attention! Rufus made an attack on our ship! Pilots, you have to stop and capture him!_"

* * *


End file.
